


Nice

by Ineffable_analogical



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Basically a lot of sex and romance from our wonderful ineffable husbands, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, No likey no looky, Praise Kink, Smut, Smut and Fluff, They've both got dicks, both are Switches, idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_analogical/pseuds/Ineffable_analogical
Summary: A week later, after the Armageddon-that-wasn't, they were dining at the Ritz. They toasted to the world, but then Crowley decided that he wanted to order some more alcohol so he said: "excuse me" to the young waiter, passing the table. "could we please order some more wine?""of course sir"Aziraphale, who, after only a few glasses, was already a little tipsy, smiled at him, and said "you're so polite."Crowley flushed, and looked down. This, on second thoughts, was a Bad Move, as he was now staring intently at the large tent in his extremely tight trousers. It had not occurred to him at all, at least until then, just how tight they were. He coughed, and instead looked at some of the pictures on the wall. Once the alcohol arrived, it only got worse. Aziraphale got more and more drunk as the evening went on, whereas Crowley, despite reputation, only had a few glasses.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> So this one isn't too smutty, Crowley jerks off in a bathroom but it's less than a paragraph so it's fine.

It had been a long day. Crowley was exhausted, and it wasn't even lunchtime. As usual, Zira was blaming him for absolutely everything, and had managed to convince him to visit the birthing hospital where the antichrist was born. Crowley didn't even know if it was still there. However, when they got there, Zira said it felt of love.

"What?"  
"You know, love. Like the opposite of what you say when you say 'I don't like this place, it feels spooky'"  
"Oh I'd never say that, I love spooky, big spooky fan, me"

This conversation was interrupted by two large flying paint globs, and an idiotic man who, after being sufficiently terrified, pretended to die on the spot. Lot of good that did him. They went inside, and passed someone who asked them who was winning. After confirming that they 'wished they had real guns, nothing would come of this', Crowley thought he'd give them a comeback after all these long years of hard labour.

"What have you done?" aziraphale asked accusingly  
"Oh they wanted real guns, so I gave them what they wanted." Crowley returned, as nonchalantly as possible.  
"They're murdering each other?!"  
"No, no, no one's killing anyone. They're all having miraculous escapes. Wouldn't be any fun, otherwise."

Aziraphale stopped walking, and turned to face him. "Sometimes, Crowley, you really are quite a nice-" Thud.  
Crowley acted before he thought, slamming Aziraphale against the wall by his lapels to stop him from continuing, but also to stop him from noticing the rather embarrassing problem between Crowley's legs.

"Shut up. I am not nice. Nice is a four letter word, and I will not-" he was interrupted by a women's voice. "Sorry to break up an intimate moment gentlemen, but-" then she recognized him "Oh heavens it's master Crowley!" he quickly cut her off with a wave of his hand, and, miricling away his erection, turned to face her. 

A week later, after the Armageddon-that-wasn't, they were dining at the Ritz. They toasted to the world, but then Crowley decided that he wanted more alcohol sothey could get really drunk, so he said: "Excuse me" to the young waiter, passing the table. "Could we please order some more wine?" 

"Of course sir"

Aziraphale, who, after only a few glasses, was already a little tipsy, smiled at him, and said "You're so polite." 

Crowley flushed, and looked down. This, on second thoughts, was a Bad Move, as he was now staring intently at the large tent in his extremely tight trousers. It had not occurred to him at all, at least until then, just how tight they were. He coughed, and instead looked at some of the pictures on the wall. Once the alcohol arrived, it only got worse. Aziraphale got more and more drunk as the evening went on, whereas Crowley, despite reputation, only had a few glasses.

"Ok, I think I'm going to have to take you home before we get kicked out."

"Ok you little angel." said Aziraphale, smiling, well, angelicaly.

"No, you are the angel." 

"Sweet of you to say so" 

"No, that's not what I- oh never mind"

Eventually, they got to Crowley's flat, and Crowley deposited aziraphale on the couch. Crowley was still very aware of the problem between his legs, for no matter how many times he miricled it away, it kept coming back.

"I think you should sober up soon." Crowley said, "I'm just going to pop into the bathroom for a sec."  
"Mkay" 

Having, rather hurriedly, rushed of to the bathroom, Crowley closed the door behind him, and leant against it. He unzipped his trousers and pulled his aching cock out of his boxers. With only a few short strokes, he was cumming all over himself, and the bathroom floor. He sunk to the ground, shaking slightly with the aftershock of the orgasm. Having recovered, he cleaned himself up, pulled up his trousers, and went back to see aziraphale still lying on the sofa. 

"You sober now?"  
"Yeah. Oh-" he said as he turned to face the demon "Your fly's undone."  
"Oh" Crowley flushed and zipped up his trousers "Thanks"  
"No problem" aziraphale murmured "Lovely as this conversation is, I think I need a nap. Mind if I crash here for the night?"  
"No that's fine. I can-" but the angel was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! More will be coming soon. If you liked it, please leave kudos and comments. If you think I can improve, please leave some constructive criticism in the comments. I will not tolerate rudeness, so please, if you hated it, keep your mouth shut and move on. Thanks, A.


End file.
